Ignoble Trahison
by Deediii
Summary: Que ferriez-vous face à la trahison de votre meilleur ami ? OS - DM/HG (Hermione ne fait pas directement partie de cet OS) Les principaux personnages sont Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini .


_Petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais il était là :3_

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez même si il est un peu tordu…_

_PS : je n'ai absolument rien contre Blaise, d'ailleurs c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés des fanfiction. Mais pour cet OS C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé qui allait avoir un vrai impact. Bref._

_Bonne lecture_

_Deediii_

* * *

**Ignoble Trahison**

La vie nous joue parfois de mauvais tour. Et ça Drago Malfoy l'avait bien compris. Il traversait le couloir du 3ème étages à pas rapides. Il bousculait de nombreux élèves, de nombreuses armures mais il n'en avait que faire. La rage coulait à ce moment là dans ses veines et ses yeux projetaient des regards meurtriers. Dans son esprit de nombreuses scènes de tortures se mettaient déjà en place.  
Il sauta les escaliers et arriva enfin au 4ème étages. Bousculant d'autres élèves, il arriva devant une porte.  
De bois brun et orné de multiples décorations taillées dans la matière, la porte de la bibliothèque était majestueuse et laissait deviner les ouvrages tout aussi fabuleux et uniques qu'elle.

Il poussa un peu trop rageusement la poignée.

Les effluves de l'odeur des vieux livres l'attaquaient. Il regarda tout autour de lui et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque près de la réserve. Plus il avançait entre les tables, plus les élèves s'y faisaient rares. Le fond de la bibliothèque n'était pas appréciés de part le peu d'air fraîche qui s'y infiltre. Donc logiquement plus il avançait plus le silence devenait lourd mais un bruissement de parchemins vint troubler l'atmosphère tranquille et étouffée, c'est là qu'il apperçut un métis. Blaise Zabini faisait à cet instant ses devoirs de Potions, il ne vit pas le blond arriver et continua de gratter de sa plume son parchemin déjà bien remplis. Drago lui, voyait les scènes de tortures danser dans sa tête. Il fit un sourire carnassier et d'une démarche gracieuse, il alla vers son «ami». Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui.

_**– Blaise ?**_ Le concerné leva sa tête.

_**– Drago..** _Fit-il en retournant dans ses parchemins

_**– J'ai absolument besoin de te parler..**_

**_– J'ai pas le temps là, quand j'ai fini ok ?_**

**_– Non, tout de suite. S'il te plait._** Le métis réagit enfin lorsque le "s'il te plaît" fut prononcé.

**_– .. À propos de quoi ?_**

**_– Viens, suis moi …_**

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la réserve. La porte de cette dernière était dans l'angle mort de la Bibliothécaire. Celle-ci estimait qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il passa donc inaperçu. Il connaissait une formule pour déverrouiller la porte et ses nombreux cadenas et sorts de protection. Suivit de près par Blaise, il entra dans la pièce. Lorsque les deux furent à l'intérieur, Drago se retourna vivement, il lança un sort de protection et d'insonorisation. Blaise n'y fit pas attention.

_**– Blaise, je dois te parler d'Hermione. À**_ ce nom, le brun frissonna.

**_– Oui ?_**

**_– Tu sais qu'elle me rejoint à la Salle sur Demande après vos rondes.._**

**_– Oui..._**

**_– Tu sais que hier, elle a débarqué les larmes aux yeux et quelques marques rouges vifs dans le cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine ?_**

**_– …_**

**_– Sais-tu qu'elle tremblait … Qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler … Qu'elle avait peur ?_**

**_– …_**

**_– Saurais-tu qui aurait pu lui faire ça ?_**

**_– … Non …_**

**_– Pourquoi hésite-tu tant à répondre ?_**

**_– Pour rien Drago ._**

**_– Explique moi comment cela se fait qu'elle soit arrivée 35 minutes en avance, en pleins dans votre ronde … Tu étais le seul qui était avec elle non ? Explique moi pourquoi je t'ai demandé de la protéger si il lui arrivait des bricoles, explique-moi pourquoi elle était dans cet état ! Ne l'as-tu donc pas surveillée ?_**

**_– Drago …_**

**_– Tu es Préfet Blaise, pourquoi l'avoir laissé être victime d'une agression qui aurait pu être sexuelle ?_**

**_– Dra.._**

**_– Je vais répondre moi parce que tu n'es pas foutu de placer un autre mot que «Drago» ! Elle est arrivé, ses jolies yeux emplies de larmes, ses lèvres légèrement roses et gonflées. Sa respiration était saccadée elle tremblait comme une feuille sous un vent d'automne. Blaise. Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas touchée. Dis moi que tu n'y es pour rien là dedans. Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a plaquée contre un mur. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a embrassé de force. Bordel ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi qui avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour lui faire ces putains de suçons ! Dis moi qu'elle ment ! Blaise nie-le !_**

**_– Je ne le nierais pas Drago !_**

**_– Enfoiré !_Endoloris.**

Le sort fouetta le métis. Il tomba sous le choc, ses membres prit de convulsions. Il se débattait par terre, au pied de son ancien ami. Il criait de douleur se tordant sous l'effet du sort. Il mordait ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, fermait les yeux mais les ré-ouvrait de douleur. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son gilet qu'il tenait fermement. Drago lui observa la scène d'un air méprisant, il haïssait le jeune homme. Il ne voulait que le plus mal pour lui. Il arrêta le sort. Les mouvements de Blaise se calmèrent peu à peu, les doigts toujours tremblant, il voulu s'accrocher aux étagères de livres poussiéreux. Il parvint à se mettre sur ses deux pieds et le dos s'arquant légèrement il leva les yeux vers Drago.

_**– Connard, pourquoi lui as-tu fais ça ?! Elle ne le mérite pas ! Espèce de con, tu voulais la violer ! Tu le voulais Blaise ! **_**Endoloris !**

Et la scène se répéta, avec néanmoins plus de violence que lors de la première fois. Des larmes de colère montèrent aux yeux de Drago il les essuya d'un coup de main. Blaise lui avait des larmes de douleurs qui perlaient à leurs guises sur la peau brune de celui-ci. Drago arrêta son sort. Et c'est la lèvre en sang et le front en sueur que Blaise se mit en position assise. Il essaya le plus possible à faire ralentir sa respiration. Drago sans aucune marque de pitié prit son ami par le cou. Il le leva subitement et le poussa sur le mur le plus proche. Lorsque le corps faible du métis se fracassa contre le mur, Drago s'approcha de son oreille.

_**– Ose encore une fois poser tes yeux sur Hermione. Une seule fois, et je te les crèves. Connard.**_

Il lâcha sa prise, et tandis que le corps du brun tomba lourdement par terre, Drago épousseta sa veste. Il lança un sort puissant de Désillusion sur son condisciple. Le sort restera jusqu'au moment où Blaise serait en état de sortir seul de la réserve. Il alla vers la porte et sortit. Il ne retira que les sorts de protection et laissa celui d'insonorisation pour que personne n'entende les soupires plaintifs du métis.


End file.
